


Back for the Holidays

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad King Ryan, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, sortamaliciousgaming, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Winter has finally come and the holiday season is in full swing. Everyone is busy preparing for the upcoming festival, but that doesn't stop the Vagabonds from hanging out as they usually do. A certain Vagabond can't wait to see the tavern after being away for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the tavern fics disappeared for awhile. School got busier and busier and I needed more time to think of what will happen next. Whelp, I'm on break now so (hopefully) more stories in bound. I hope you all enjoy the return of the MadHouse Tavern.

The kingdom of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach was covered in a blanket of snow. The townspeople were shoveling away snow and trying their best to stay as warm as possible. Business still ran as per usual, but the shop owners weren’t expecting many customers. One of the business stands was beginning to close up, but paused when the owner saw someone running towards the stand. He smiled at the person. 

“Hello ma’am, what can I do for you?” he asked. The young woman smiled and held out two pieces of silver. 

“I just need two pieces of bread. I’m on my way to the local tavern,” she said. The man grinned and went to give her the bread. 

“I’m assuming you’re going to the MadHouse Tavern? We get many travelers taking interest in that place. It is the home of our very own Vagabonds.” 

“I’ve heard of the Vagabonds. What have they been up to lately?” 

“Well, I heard about their tremendous hunt while King Jeremy was here. One of them took out a bear with the help of a wolf.” 

“Really? Anything else?” 

“It’s been quiet since the winter settled in. It’s to be expected. No one in their right mind would try to mess with the kingdom while it’s this cold.” The woman laughed as she took the bread from the owner. 

“Thank you so much,” she said and turned away from the stand. The owner caught a flash of her bag and saw a university insignia on it. 

“You here to study?” The woman turned around and smiled. 

“Oh no; I’m here for break,” she said and pulled up her hood. 

Fallz couldn’t wait to see her friends again. 

==============================

Tabi sighed as she entered the MadHouse. It’s been a long day at the theater. They had a huge production coming up with Nollaig approaching in just a few weeks. She was surprised the tavern was still as crowded as it usually is during this busy season. The Vagabonds still hung around as if it was just a normal day. King and Jess were debating the usefulness i=of certain weapons. Lotti and Cheryl were at their usual table talking about the royal knights while Lotti polished her axe. Some new members of the Vagabonds were drinking and laughing on one side of the tavern while others were talking quietly on the other side. Eggy had brought their wolf pack to visit and some of the tavern residents were obsessing over them. Eggy made sure that they did not make the wolves uncomfortable. 

Tabi decided to sit with Lotti and Cheryl when she noticed a hooded figure standing on the wall. She had no idea who the person was, but they were justing staring at her. The person was eating some bread and eventually turned away from the Vagabond. Tabi shrugged and joined her friends. 

“Tabi, you look exhausted,” Cheryl said passing her something to drink. 

“Five hours straight of rehearsal will do that to ya,” Tabi said as she began to drink. 

“Five hours? How long is the play?” 

“I’d say about an average two hours, but one of our actors is very new and doesn’t like our director very much.” 

“That sounds rough,” Lotti commented as she finished polishing her axe. 

Their conversation became lost in the noise of the tavern. Everyone was talking loudly until someone kicked the tavern doors open. They all looked to see a group of thugs enter the tavern. What they assumed to be the head thug smirked and walked up to the bar with his entourage right behind him. Vix and Skulls were behind the bar. 

“So, this is the famous MadHouse Tavern, huh? I heard a lot of strong warriors hang around here. Warriors only loyal to their king,” the head thug said. 

“Well, the knights do hang out here, but they’re not here today. Try some other time,” Vix said. The thug laughed. 

“Oh, I’m not looking for the knights. I just wanted to see the fine establishment you have here. Might invite a couple more friends to hang out here.” 

“Sorry, we don’t service people who are going to cause trouble,” Skulls said in the most threatening way possible. The thug scoffed and pulled out a dagger. 

“There won’t be any trouble if we all just get alon-” 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice said. Tabi looked to see the hooded figure walking towards the thugs. The thug sneered. 

“And why wouldn’t I?” The figure laughed. 

“I mean, you’re obviously looking for the Vagabonds. It’s also obvious you’re trying to challenge them on their home turf just so you can make this place your own. I’m telling you it’s a bad idea. You’re challenging the group that took out one thousand rebels with just one hundred men.” The thug scoffed. 

“Like that scares me” 

“It should. Take the two you’re currently threatening for example. Vix is an excellent user of fire magic. It rivals the skill of the top sorcerer in the kingdom. She can burn down entire fields in a blink of an eye. Your hand could’ve been nothing but ash the second you walked in the tavern. Then of course there’s Skulls. Her knife skills are the best I’ve ever seen. Why, I’m amazed there’s not a knife in your hand right now and you’re not screaming in agony. But if violence can be avoided, I can understand why. So before things get ugly, I suggest you and your fellow thugs leave.” 

The thug growled and walked up to the hooded figure. He grabbed her collar and forced their eyes to meet. The person’s hood fell off to reveal Fallz smirking as if nothing was wrong. The thug held a dagger under her neck, but she acted as if nothing was wrong. 

“Listen, brat, you underestimate me and my crew.” 

“I’m 21; not a brat. And you’re underestimating the Vagabonds. We have a powerful witch, two expert weapon masters, an animal tamer with a pack of wolves and a bear, an excellent axe user that can fly, and many other talented warriors here. We outnumber you.” 

“I’m not scared of some young wannabes that want to play royal knights.” 

“Well, one of us is a royal knight. A very good one at that. And besides, we’re only as mad as our king.” 

The thug heard someone clear his throat behind him. He turned around and paled in fear. He dropped Fallz as he saw the Mad KIng himself stand before him with a bloody axe in his hand. His eyes seemed to glow a demonic red as he sneered at the thug. Behind the king was his fellow thugs bloody and beaten. The thug backed away. 

“Y-Your Majesty...W-We meant no harm. J-Just messing around ya know?” he said. 

“I don’t take kindly to those who dare to bring danger to my people. You have three seconds before I chose to rip your head off your shoulders. One.” 

Before he could even say “two”, the thug was running out of the tavern. His entourage followed him. Fallz laughed as she stood up and straightened her cloack. 

“Awesome job, Skulls. What did you make them see?” she asked. Skulls smirked. 

“Just the Mad King is all. I thought I’d add to our king’s terrifying reputation.”

Fallz laughed only to be tackled by Tabi. The acting Vagabond hugged her with all of her might. Fallz just grinned and tapped the girl’s shoulder to let her go. 

“When did you get back?!” she said. 

“I’ve been in town for two days. I just arrived at the tavern today.” 

“So you’re staying for winter?” 

“No, sadly I’ll only be here for three weeks times, but I’ll be here for the holidays. I plan to make the most of it.” 

Tabi grinned and hugged her Vagabond friend once more. Fallz laughed. 

“Welcome back, Fallz.” 

“Good to be back.”


End file.
